Innocence of a Child
by CSM
Summary: Neverland is unlike anything they have ever seen before, when Emma accidentally ingests something that affects her more greatly than anyone anticipated. They are now running against the clock to fix her before things get worse, all the while still trying to save Henry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Innocence of a Child

**Author:** CSM

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Once Upon a Time

**Summary**: Neverland is unlike anything they have ever seen before, when Emma accidentally ingests something that affects her more greatly than anyone anticipated. They are now running against the clock to fix her before things get worse, all the while still trying to safe Henry.

**AN: I'm sure this has been done before, hell I've written something like this before, but this idea just won't leave me alone. It should just about 5 to 6 Chapters if everything goes as planned**

* * *

**Innocence of a Child**

* * *

Time moves differently here; Snow notes as she looks up at the black ominous sky. By normal accounts they have been here all of three days, but according to Hook it has been longer. The nights seem to last forever at one point. Then the sun would rise to the highest point in the sky for what seems like hours at end and then fall in a matter of minutes.

It's a difficult adjustment to say the least, not to mention their boat mates. They may all be in this boat with one goal in mind, but at the end of the day decades; if not centuries for some; of animosity among them does not go away overnight. It's safe to say things on this boat get tense on the best of times and it's hard to just stop and breathe for a moment.

She walks towards the bow of the boat, the chill night air numbing her cheeks. She pulls Charming's jacket that is draped over her shoulders tighter around her. That's another thing about Neverland, how the weather is unpredictable. She's use to 28 years of Maine's winter as well as the random storms while living in the Enchanted Forest but there is something about the air in Neverland that hss her on edge most of the time. The Enchanted Forest may have had magic, but it seems like Neverland is made _of _magic and it just makes her nervous. Even more so after their run in with the Lost Boys when they went on land earlier.

Seeing those young boys all alone, her heart breaks for them, having no adult to guide them, _love_ them. But most of all she thinks of her daughter who lived that life for 28 years. The thought that her Emma, her little girl, had to live that kind of live life, because of the choices _she_ made for her breaks Snow's heart all over again.

She takes a step onto the bow of the ship and paused when she sees the object of her thoughts sitting in the nook of the front of the ship a small basket of fruit in her lap as she munches on the fruit earnestly. Snow can't help but smile at the sight, of course her daughter would find the one part of this ship where no one could see or find her, not without coming directly to the front of the ship, that is.

"Poor substitute for chocolate." Snow jokes, her voice soft as to not startle her daughter.

Emma looks up at her with a forlorn expression. She reminds Snow of her fourth graders back home, when one of them did not get their favourite crayon. Snow smiles when Emma scoots to left inviting Snow to sit with her. But other that look Emma remains silent as she looks out into the distance, all the while still munching on her fruit.

"He's going to be okay." Snow says softly, taking Emma's hand that isn't in the fruit basket, "Henry's smart and brave. We will find him, after all its what this family does best."

That comment earns her a small smile in return but Emma then releases a deep low breath. Emma's hand that is lying limply in Snow's suddenly grips it tightly as Emma turns her head to look at her. Emma's eyes brim with tears, but her stubborn daughter refuses to let them fall.

"I know." She releases a shaky breath as she speaks, "I was thinking about Neal."

"Oh Honey."

"I was thinking…What if…I know its silly…but what if he ended up somewhere…someone, some _thing_ could have helped him… It's stupid I know. I'm being stupid."

"No you're not." Snow says firmly, still unsure how much she believes what she's about to say herself, but she knows her daughter needs to hear this, "If there is one thing I've learned through all of this, _anything_ is possible. Neal survived too many things, too many realms, to go like that. For all we know he could be fighting his way back to you and Henry."

Emma releases something between a sob and a snort, but then whines when Snow wipes her cheeks free of tears. Snow can't help but smile at Emma's child like antics despite the circumstances. She's notices that over the past few weeks the way Emma behaves around her and David, more so her than David, Emma seems almost child like at times. Emma sighs as she shoves a few fruits into her mouth, "And we aren't even in Storybrooke."

"Just have faith." Snow says softly, throwing caution out of the window and kissing Emma's temple in comfort.

Emma sighs deeply but leans into Snow for added comfort, closing her eyes all the while still eating her fruit.

"You should really slow down with those." Snow gently warns, "The food here might not be like home."

This time Emma releases a low grown filled with annoyance, "Stop sounding like such a mom."

Snow laughs at her words, "Well it's a good thing I'm _your_ mother then." Snow teases earning an eye roll in response, as Emma purposely pops another fruit into her mouth while smirking at her mother.

"I picked these myself, why can't I eat them out myself?" Emma asks defiantly, throwing two more of the little fruit into her mouth.

Snow frowns at Emma's words, "Emma you had Hook or Gold look at them first right?"

"No, why? I think I can tell the difference between a rotten fruit and a good one." Emma says with a shrug. When she pops another fruit into her mouth, Snow frowns on noticing the oval shaped fruit, unlike the other round ones Emma was eating before.

Emma ignores Snow's gasp and further proceeds to show her mother she _can_ eat the fruit but the yelps in surprise when Snow grabs the fruit out of her daughter's hand.

"_Mom_!"

"Hook said _not_ to eat the oval shaped fruit with the pink ends!" Snow reprimands in exasperation, tugging the basket out of her daughter's hands as she digs through the basket, "_Emma_ how many of these have you eaten?"

"Would you relax?" Emma says with a sigh, "Most of them were round I think that was the only _oval_ shaped one. See you saved me."

"Emma! You _just_ ate one of these!" Snow says in exasperation as she throws the offended fruit overboard, she goes through the basket and sighs, "_Emma_ this basket is _filled_ with the oval shaped fruits

"Oh." Emma says, "Well, I may have mixed up my shapes."

"_Emma_."

"Don't Emma me!" Emma protest, looking at her mother sheepishly, "Well, no surprise Hook was wrong. He was probably just saying that to…."

Snow's eyes widen when Emma's entire body is engulfed in bright green smoke and once all of it disappears, sitting in Emma's spot is a young girl no older than 10, Emma's clothes practically drowning her. The little girl's dark blond hair is flowing behind her in a curly mess.

"What just happened?" The girl asks, her eyes wide she looks down at her hands and then back Snow whose eyes are growing wider with each second, "Why are you looking at me like that? Why am I sounding like this?"

"Emma?" Snow asks tentatively.

"Of course its me!" Emma says indignantly, she looks down at her body and gasp as her short legs that are barely poking out from Emma's pants, her socks seem to be the only thing that seems to fit her, "What the hell is going on?"

"Charming!" Snow calls out hysterically as she scrambles to her feet, "Oh God."

"I'm _Henry's_ age!" Emma streaks as she looks at her reflection in one of the silver buckets at her feet, "David can't fix this. The only person who can…_Hook_ get your ass up here!"

"Did I hear a kid?" Hooks voice rumbles out from the below the deck.

"Henry?" Regina calls out sleepily.

"You and your stupid fruit! You did this!" Emma shrieks as she runs out from the bow, to the centre of the boat, she almost trips on her own feet, but David catches her before she can fall. He's looking at her with wide eyes, "Emma?"

"I'm pint size! Fix it!" Emma streaks, trying to get out of her father's arms but her small body can barely move. She growls in annoyance and looks up at David, "Would you let me go? I have a captain to _kill_."

"Certainly sounds like Swan." Regina mutters dryly as she rubs the last bit of sleep out of her eyes

"Someone explain!" David exclaims, glaring at Hook, while Emma still tries to get out of his grasp.

"Emma ate the oval fruit." Snow explains, she looks across at Hook, "You said the side effects were mild."

"If you ate _one_, lass" Hook says deadpan, "I told you not to eat it at _all_. How many did you have Swan?"

"Who cares how many I had!" Emma yells in exasperation stomping her foot, "Fix it!"

"Ms. Swan if you yell any louder, you will wake the mermaids." Gold says as he walks onto the deck, "And trust me in your current state you do _not_ want to do that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" David asks his voice hard, as he places a protective hand on Emma's shoulders. He frowns slightly when he realizes that the top of Emma's head barely crosses his chest.

"Let's just say Mermaids love little girls." Gold says with a smirk.

"Do they _eat_ them?" Emma asks in horror, at which Hook laughs, but then holds up his hand and hook in defense when both Snow and Charming glare at him.

"They lure them into the ocean, to turn them into mermaids." Hook explains quickly.

"Well then we have to go to land." Snow says immediately, "It's safer there."

"No." Both Hook and Gold say simultaneously, and then pause to glare at each other. After a few moments Gold glares but gestures at Hook to continue.

"Neverland affects children differently there." Hook explains, "It feeds on their innocence. She can't go there."

"Well I'm hardly a child!" Emma says with a huff as she stomps her foot, grunting when all the adults look at her pointedly, "Okay so I _look_ like one, but clearly I'm not one. I'll be fine."

"Swan, the purpose of those fruit are to lower your inhibition. I don't know if its because of your magic or the quantity you ate, but for some reason you're affected differently by it, but at the same time you _really_ shouldn't take the chance." Hook says seriously

"How do we fix this?" David chimes in knowing that Emma would protest at Hook's words. He looks at Gold, "Can you fix this?"

"Neverland's magic is different than mine, dearie." Gold says seriously, "There is only one person I can think of who will be able to counteract that kind of magic."

He looks across at Hook pointedly, who just growls in frustration, "Of course it has to be _him._"

"Who? _Pan_? The one who has Henry?" Snow asks with concern.

David can feel Emma tense in front of him and sighs he squeezes her shoulder in reassurance as he speaks, "Here is what we're going to do. Snow will stay here with Emma, while the rest of us look for Pan and…"

"And then want? We demand Henry back _and_ ask him to fix your daughter's mess?" Regina asks incredulity, "Because the first request will be so _easy_, why not asking him to do us a _favor _one time?"

"We'll figure something out." David grunts out in annoyance, hating that Regina does have a point.

"I'm not going to sit on my ass in this god forsaken boat, while everyone is risking their lives to save _my_ son!" Emma pipes up indignantly, "And I don't need a _babysitter_ either."

"Did those fruits make her _think_ like a 10 year old or is this just part of Ms. Swan's _charming_ disposition?" Regina asks dryly

Emma glares at her about to retort but Snow jumps in, "Emma, I know you want to help get Henry back, but you won't be able to keep up with everyone."

"Oh _c'mon_! Gold has a limp! I think I can keep up with all of you." Emma says with a roll of her eyes.

She takes a step forward but gasps when her foot catches in the leg of her jeans and she goes tumbling forward, but once again David catches her before she falls. She huffs in annoyance at the look the 'adults' give her. "Well if I had clothes that actually _fit_ me."

"If we're going to spend the rest of the night listening to Ms Swan, whine like the petulant child she is. I'm going back to bed." Regina remarks dryly, she turns on her heels and heads back down into the cabin.

Emma growls, but then folds her arms clearly keeping her comment to herself, at her pink cheeks though Snow looks at her curiously, "What's wrong?"

"I _do_ sound like a bratty kid," Emma bemoans, she looks at Hook, "This is all your fault."

"Me? Swan it's not my fault you have such a large appetite." Hook chuckles with a shake of his head. He looks at Emma thoughtfully, "Normally, I'd make a comment about that large appetite of yours, but I'll wait till you're _you_ again."

"You'll keep your comments to yourself, _pirate_." David growls as he shoves Hook away. Hook in turn just laughs only further angering David when the pirate sends Emma a grin, just before he walks off to back of the ship.

Snow places a hand on David's shoulder calming him down considerably. They both sigh then look down at Emma who still has a scowl on her face, the sight is anything but intimidating because Emma's jacket is completely engulfing her tiny frame, her fingers just barely poking out of sleeves. Her blond hair is curly mess, the wind blowing it in every direction. Her face is round full of innocence despite the scowl on her face and the way her hands are on her hips. Snow wants to smile, but she knows her daughter would not appreciate it.

"So we're not even going to _discuss_ this?" Emma asks them her eyes narrowed, "Henry is _my _son. Don't I get a say in this?"

"That may be, but _you_ are our daughter." Snow says with a hint of authority, matching her stubborn daughter's stance. She's about to crouch down so she can talk to Emma at eye level, but Emma points a finger at her (well Emma's index finger is barely poking out of the sleeve) her voice hard.

"Do _not_ crouch down to talk to me."

Snow stands up straight, glancing at David who's eyes are twinkling with merit, "I think you need to stop and think about this rationally. I know you want to help Henry, but you are no help to him if you go on that island. We have no clue what kind of further effects these fruits will have on you, or this island on the whole. You may _think_ like a 28 year old but your body is not, you've already yawned at least 5 times since we started talking."

"I'm not tired." Emma protests, but her cheeks pink up when she yawns mid sentence, she glares at her parents, "Don't even say it."

"Say what?" Snow asks with a smile, ignoring Emma's protest as she crouches down to fold up Emma's jeans.

"You don't have to do that." Emma grumbles, "The damn thing is only staying on because of my belt anyway."

"Yes, well you can't walk as it was, and I suspect you would not entertain the idea of your father carrying you anyway." Snow points out.

David grins at Emma who just glares at him, but Emma sighs and holds out her hands for her mother who starts to fold the jacket sleeves as well, "I packed an extra t-shirt for your father, you can wear that to sleep."

"I can sleep in my own clothes!" Emma protests her cheeks red now and she refuses to look up at David.

"Don't be ridiculous." Snow dismisses. She opens Emma's jacket, frowning at Emma's tank top that is hanging loosely on Emma's mall frame the arms of the tank top exposing most of Emma's rib cage. "That tank top is way too big for you. You'll freeze, at least the t-shirt will keep you warm and would be long enough."

"Could you not?" Emma grumbles as she tugs the jacket around her in embarrassment. Snow bites her lip to keep from smiling as she stands up.

"We'll figure out something in the morning." David promises. It's the first time he's spoken since Hook left, clearly letting Snow take over in this aspect. But Emma looks so miserable, he felt like he needed to say something to help brighten her mood.

"Are you going to tell me, in addition to sword fighting, you're a wiz at making children's clothing?" Emma asks with a dejected sigh, her usual sarcasm all but gone.

"No, but your mother is pretty good at improvising." David says with a smile. He rubs Emma's shoulder affectionately, "Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. Go get ready for bed. We'll be down in a bit. We'll give you some space."

"Thanks." Emma says sheepishly.

With a deep sigh she turns around and heads towards the cabin area. She pauses at the foot of the stairs, to look back at her parents who are now huddled together, looking out into the ocean, "Mom, Dad?"

They both look up startled, David more so than Snow, Emma has not called David that name since that day in the mines. Part of her hates that this is all so foreign to them. "Emma?"

"Goodnight." Emma says somewhat awkwardly. She wants to say more, but finds that her lips just aren't able to make the words she wants to say.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Her mother says affectionately. She's been trying out different nicknames as of late, something Emma usually grumbles about, but this time she just smiles at them before she makes her descent down the stairs.

"I'm worried." Snow says softly as she leans into her husband, resting her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"She's just in shock, she'll be okay in the morning." David encourages. He places a kiss on the top of her head as he continues, "Despite her protests, she does deal with change well."

"No, I mean magic here is even more unpredictable than back home, and what if something else happens? What if she looses her memory? Or worse?" Snow asks with worry.

"We can't think like that. We have to focus on what we have now, and not think about what may or may not happen." David says, "Who knows the effects of this could be temporary, as soon as the fruit is completely out of her system."

"Other than Henry, this seems to be the only thing Hook and Gold agree on. Which worries me even more." Snow says truthfully. She sighs when David starts to massage her shoulders, easing the tension out of her body.

"C'mon lets see if our stubborn daughter tried to sleep in her own clothes." David says, his voice filled with amusement as he ushers Snow to the stairs leading towards the cabins below.

Snow groans slightly, "Oh she so would. She'd want to prove that she can sleep in that jacket. I'm going to have to look for a comb. Her hair looks just as bad as mine did when I was that age."

David snorts at his wife words, "Good luck with _that_."

Snow rolls her eyes, nudging her husband in the stomach, knowing how right he is. Emma will _never_ allow her to comb out her tangled of knots but Snow knows from experience that there is no way their daughter can do that on her own. Emma's hair seems to be just as long as Snow's was when she was that age.

"Good thing I didn't put any money on that." David whispers softly as they walk into the small cabin that they are sharing with their daughter.

The cabin is small, just enough for two bunk beds one on top each other, its usually a tight fit for he and Snow, but they have been in worst situations. Emma's jacket and jeans are in a pile on the top bunk, which is where she has been sleeping the past few nights. But the bed is empty and the thin sheet is almost completely hanging off the top bunk. Emma though is lying on the bottom bunk curled up in a ball, a thin sheet covering her legs and David grins when he sees his plain green shirt completely engulfing her tiny frame.

"I think she tried to get onto the top bunk, but wasn't able to pull herself onto it." David says with the barest hint of amusement.

"Well given the state of her bed, I can definitely say she tried her _hardest_ to get up there." Snow says with a laugh

She takes Emma's clothes folding it neatly before putting it into the small knapsack at the foot of the bed, while David fixes the sheet on their bed, "That's our Emma, stubborn till the very end."

They both exchange an affection smile, looking at Emma one last time before they quietly get ready for bed, neither of them wanting to wake up their sleeping daughter by mistake.

Later that night, Snow wakes up to the sound of whimpering. She pauses for a moment, wondering if it was the night's sky, Hook did say that sometimes you can hear the cries of the children from Neverland. But, when she listens carefully, she hears it again, this time it's coming from the bottom bunk. Snow leans over the side of the bed, and frowns when she sees Emma still fast a sleep but twisting in her bed, her expression masked with pain. The sheets are in a tangled mess at her feet and the t-shirt she's wearing is just above her thighs as she twists and turns in the small bed.

Snow frowns gently easing out of the bed as she crouches down to by her daughter's bed side. When Emma whimpers again, she frowns unsure if to wake her up, but before she can decide, Emma's eyes suddenly fly open and she looks at Snow with terror.

"Hey, you're okay. It was just a dream." Snow says soothingly, not moving to touch her daughter unsure what exactly Emma would want.

Emma's current state makes her look so small and fragile, Snow just wants to pull her daughter in her arms and comfort her. She knows though, that just because Emma looks like a child doesn't mean she is one and her grown up daughter would _not_ want to be comforted after a bad dream.

Emma looks at her with wide eyes, her breathing slightly erratic as she licks her lips, "Did I wake you?"

"No." Snow lies, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She waits for the inevitable brush off, but instead Emma licks her lips and sighs, "It was the same one I told you about, with Henry and Neal and the portal. I've never reacted so strongly to it before though."

It's when she speaks like that so eloquently, Snow is reminded that although she _looks_ like 10 she's still very much her adult daughter. "Maybe its all part of the magic. Hook did say the whole point of the fruit was to lower your inhibition, your inhibitions are already low when you sleep and your body is just reacting like any normal 10 year old would."

Emma nods sighing deeply, she tugs the sheets at her feet to her chest and looks at Snow while stifling a yawn, "Sorry for waking you."

Snow smiles at that and gently brushes Emma's hair out of her face, "It's okay."

She waits a moment, watching as Emma's eyes close hoping to see her settle down but after a few seconds, Emma's eyes pop open yet again, and Emma looks slightly alarmed, "Do you want me to lie with you till you fall asleep?"

Snow asks her tentatively, she's seen Emma do this with Henry countless of times after he's had a bad dream, but given the circumstances she is unsure how Emma would react to it. Emma looks at her slightly uncomfortable, but to her surprise Emma scoots across as much as she can on the bed, leaving room for Snow.

"You're going to stand there till I fall asleep anyway. You might as well be comfortable." Emma grumbles halfheartedly

Snow smiles, knowing immediately that her daughter is just putting up a front and her heart swells with joy, just being glad to do this for her daughter. Being able to comfort her after a nightmare is just something she can say finally got to do for her daughter.

Neither of them say anything for a while, Snow makes sure to look at the top bunk, knowing if she looks at Emma it will only make Emma uncomfortable, but she is acutely aware of her daughter's lack of movement and listens closely to her breathing pattern. At the corner of her eyes she can see Emma's own eyelids slowly fluttering closed and her breathing slowly starting to even out. To Snow's great surprise just as Emma begins to drift off, she rolls slightly towards Snow her head resting on Snow's shoulder. Snow smiles warmly as she takes the sheet tucking it under Emma's chin just before she too begins to drift off.

* * *

**This is a little different than the usual Emma turns into a kid fic, at least I hope it is.**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry about the delay in this update, I ****don't usually take 1000 years to update, but too many things came up, then vacation then school. My goal is to finish this before the premiere. **

* * *

She slowly wakes up to the feeling of something soft against her cheek and she hums in appreciation. She wonders when the mattress on the Jolly Roger got so soft, until she hears the distinct sound of a heartbeat against her ears, alerting her to the fact that her 'mattress' isn't a mattress to begin with. Emma's eyes fly open in surprise as she tenses when she realizes her entire body is draped over her mother, she's using her mother's chest as a pillow, her arm is flung across her mother's stomach, while her leg is wrapped around Snow's leg.

Emma freezes not sure how to get out of this predicament without waking her mother, she silently curses her small body for seeking warmth in the middle of the night. Then again she knows all too well its not warmth she was seeking but just the comfort. She's been on the receiving end of this kind of comfort all too many times from Henry. With the thought of her son, Emma bites her lip hoping that he is okay, but knowing the likelihood of that is slim to none.

Emma breathes in deeply, fighting the urge to hold onto her mother in comfort. Her breath catches in her throat when she feels a hand rest gently on her head and then fingers thread softly through her hair, the movement calming her greatly.

"It's okay." Snow whispers softly, her movements never stopping.

Emma is still amazed at how well her mother can read her emotions, without Emma having to say anything at all. Emma sighs pressing her head against her mother's stomach for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything. She then pulls back, untangling her limbs from her mother's and looks at her sheepishly.

"Everyone is already awake, and we are almost at the next stop." Snow says softly. Emma is grateful that her mother does not push her about that moment they just shared, "You ended up sleeping for a while."

"Sorry." Emma mutters softly as she yawns, wiping her eyes of the last bit of sleep.

"Emma, you have nothing to apologize for." Snow says softly as she hooks a lock of Emma's hair behind. When her mother does not elaborate, breathes a sigh of relief, she knows with Snow having to say anything.

Emma sits up and then frowns at her small hands, tugging at her father's jersey uncomfortably, " I was hoping it would have worn off."

Snow smiles slightly at that, but Emma can see the worry behind her mothers smile, "Unfortunately we aren't so lucky. C'mon, get dressed we aren't going to shore, they have to take the row boat."

"Is that even safe?" Emma asks with concern, pointedly ignoring her mother's request. The threats of the mermaids at the forefront of her mind

Snow looks at her nervously as she takes small worn out pieces of cloth that are in a bundle on the foot of the bed, "Your father found something for you to wear. It looks like a young boys clothes, I refuse to think about why Hook would have..."

"Mom!" Emma calls out sharply her eyes narrowing, "Is it safe?"

Snow sighs, "I don't know. But they seem to think the further away you are from the island the better."

Emma frowns at that about to protest, but Snow shoves the old cloth in Emma's hands, "Get dressed."

Emma frown turns into a look of distain, "What the hell is this thing?"

"Pirate wear." Snow offers as she slips off the bed, "It was this or striped pajamas, we found with this."

Emma scowls but grabs the pants tugging it up her legs. She's about to complain about the itchy material, but bites her lip, she has been in worse situations, she's not going to whine like a _child. _She ties the drawstring of the pants tightly and then grabs a handful of her father's shirt pulling it tight to her side. She tries to knot it, but frowns when her small fingers can't seem to grasp the edges of the t-shirt properly. After the third failed attempt she looks at her mother pathetically.

Snow for the most part, doesn't even comment just simple grabs the edges of the t-shirt and ties it tightly for Emma. She wordlessly begins to roll up the sleeves of the t-shirt, and Emma tries to roll up the other sleeve with one hand, but growls in annoyance when she can't get it.

"I hate this." Emma mutters softly, defeated.

Her mother doesn't even need to ask, she just knows Emma is not referring to her wardrobe, she wraps her arm around Emma's shoulders pulling Emma into her an embrace. She marvels just for a moment how small Emma truly is before she speaks, "I know, but that's why you have me and your father."

"I know." Emma admits softly. She tries to run her fingers through her but frowns when it gets tangled in her messy curls, "Could have at least changed me _after_ I chopped off all my hair."

"You did _what_?" Snow asks aghast, already pulling Emma's hand away from her hair, tugging her daughter back onto the bed. She starts to slowly detangle the mess as Emma speaks.

"It was a pain in my ass." Emma says with a shrug, wince as Snow gets to a particularly hard knot, "It got too long and I couldn't comb it myself, so I just cut it all off."

Snow shakes her head, but refrains from reprimanding her about doing her own hair cut. Instead she grabs the comb she had tucked away on the side of the bed and speaks softly as she begins to comb Emma's hair out, "My mother use to have comb my hair when I was your age… I mean when…"

"I know what you mean." Emma says dryly, "Did your mother try to rip your hair from you scalp as well?"

"I am not pulling it that hard!" Snow protests. She smiles slightly thinking if things had been different this would have probably been a daily argument for her and Emma as Emma grew up.

"Shit! That hurts damn it." Emma whines, as she tries to move away, but Snow grabs the back of Emma's t-shirt preventing her daughter from moving.

"I'm almost finished!"

"This is fucking ridiculous." Emma groans, as she tries to move again, but gets a tug on her shirt for her movements.

"Emma!" Snow says in horror, "The language!"

"I'm twenty-eight years old!" Emma protests, her voice going up an octave as she speaks.

"Yes, but you look and sound like a 10 year old, and I refuse to have a potty mouth daughter." Snow says sternly as she braids the last of Emma's hair.

"Yes mother." Emma grunts, sounding just like a petulant child. Snow pointedly ignores her tone and smiles at her handy work.

"All done." Snow says brightly and when Emma turns to look at her she grins, "You look adorable."

Emma looks down fingering one the braids that lies on her shoulder, she then groans when her mother pulls the second braid in front of her, "You gave me _pigtails_? _Mom_!"

"You may not be acting you age, but you can at least look it." Snow says with a smiling, she slaps Emma's hand away lightly, "Don't take them out."

"I'm 28." Emma grumbles but she knows it is going on deaf ears as Snow makes her way out of the cabin, gesturing for Emma to follow her, "I look like a freak."

"You look like no such thing!" Snow calls out from the stairs.

Emma rolls her eyes as she slips her bare feet on the wood, she tugs the pants up her waist unnecessarily muttering as she follows her mother, "Says you."

"Emma!"

"I'm coming!" Emma snaps back, "I'm a foot shorter than I use to be, god damn it."

A few minutes later Emma makes her way to the top of the boat and winces as the bright sunlight shines in her face.

"Looks like the princess _finally_ decided to grace us with her presence." Hook drawls out from behind the helm.

"Fuck off." Emma yells back.

"Emma!"

Emma scowls in annoyance at her mother's warning tone, glaring at Hook who is laughing at her expense. She's not 12 damn it. She makes her way to one side of the ship narrowing her eyes at her father who is looking at her thoughtfully, "Don't even say it."

David holds up his hands in defense, " I was just going to ask if slept well."

Emma deflates slightly at his question, immediately feeling guilty for snapping at him, but before she can answer him, her mother pops up next to them, and smiles brightly at David, "Doesn't she look adorable?"

David grins, but his smile falters when he sees the scowl on Emma's face, "I'm sorry that was the only clothes we could find."

Emma sighs, "It's okay. If it was left up to this one, she would have put me in some godforsaken dress with _bows_ or something."

They both turn to Snow, who just smiles warmly at her daughter, "You would have looked so cute."

"Stop it." Emma demands, even stomping her foot for added effect.

"That may have been a better choice, what on earth are you wearing?" Regina asks her knows turned up in distain.

Emma scowls, raising her hand to flip Regina off, but her father grabs her hand before she can do it, he sends her a pointed look while her mother is none the wiser, "Alright, we should all be getting ready to leave."

"This place, you are going, how long should it take?" Snow asks nervously.

"Two days at most." Hook says, he makes his way towards them as he slips a dagger out of his booth handing it over to Snow, "This place is an abandoned lagoon, the trees shield it on almost all sides, so the ship will not be seen. She's anchored in, but if a storm happens to come, you have to raise the anchor."

"You want me to steer the ship?" Snow asks incredulously, raising her hand out of reach, when Emma tries to take the dagger from her, but other than that, her gaze is still fixated on the pirate, "You trust me to do that?"

"There is nothing to steer, just keep her off shore, lagoons aren't known for rough waters." Hook says. He then smirks at Emma who has her hand on her hips glaring up at her mother, "Just keep this one out of the water."

"I'm not _five_ you know." Emma says with a roll of her eyes, "I know not to go in the water, bad things and all that crap."

"Not 'bad things', dearie." Gold says seriously as he walks up to them, Emma frowns on seeing his leather attire.

"You can conjure yourself clothes, but you can't do the same for me?" Emma whines.

"The mermaid's call is not something you take likely," Gold says seriously, ignoring Emma's question, "Once they lure you in there is no turning back."

"Lure? Are they like sirens or something?" Emma asks worriedly.

"They are far worst, dearie." Gold says solemnly.

"Alright, since the crocodile has effectively dampened all of our spirits, we might as well head off onto the island." Hook says as he nods at Emma and her parents, before he makes his way to the back of ship where the rowboat is already in the water.

Emma frowns, Gold's words still echoing in her mind, she's so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she doesn't notice her father coming towards her till he engulfs her in a hug. One that she find she welcomes with open arms, her small arms wrap around his waist and she squeezes him tightly. The fear that she may never see her father again, slowly begins to creep in and she feels like part of her does not want to let him go.

"Be safe." He whispers, before he places a kiss on her head.

Emma just tights her grip around his waist a bit more, before she releases him, she then takes a step back smiling at him before she moves away to give her parents some privacy to say goodbye. Her curiosity gets the best of her though, and she finds herself tiptoeing over a few boxes so she can watch her parents say goodbye. She doesn't need to hear their conversation to know what they are saying. Her mother looks worried as her father hugs her and whispers to her. Emma knows he's worried as well, but she can tell just by looking at them, his face full of determination as he talks to her mother, that he believes everything he's telling her despite his own concern.

When they share one last kiss, Emma this time looks away in embarrassment, almost surprised at how her cheeks redden. She unfortunately has seen her parents in worst situations so she doesn't understand why that of all things embarrasses her.

"Do try and refrain from getting yourself killed." Regina says as she walks up to her, "I don't wish to tell our son that he's lost yet another parent."

Emma scowls at the woman's words as she looks at her with hard eyes, well has hard as her 10 year old body can look, "Just bring him home."

Her words seem to register to the older woman, because Regina's shoulders suddenly sags and she looks at Emma seriously, "I _will_ bringhim back."

"I know." Emma says softly, they both exchange a look of understanding. She and Regina may have had their differences, and still do in fact, but they both understand the severity of circumstances, and they are the only ones who truly understands what the other is going though.

Emma sighs deeply as she watches their small crew walk to the back of the boat . She hates this, she hates that everyone is risking their lives for her son and she's stuck on this boat all because she couldn't listen.

"They _will_ be find him." Her mother promises as she walks up to her.

Emma just nods, unsure if she believes that just yet.

* * *

"I'm bored." Emma whines, her chin resting on the helm.

She looks at her mother who is currently sitting at the bow of the boat, Hook's spyglass in her hand as she looks into the island. Her mother has since torn the sleeves off of her shirt, her now bare arms tinted a bright red from the sun, her fair skin the pinkest ever has seen it, but still her mother refuses to move from her perch at the front of the boat.

"And I told you, I can't help you with that." Snow replies shortly, not even looking back at Emma.

Emma huffs but doesn't say anything else, she knows she deserved that, as this hasn't been the first time she's proclaimed to her mother that she's bored, almost as if she expects her mother to magically have the solution to her problem.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Snow suggests.

"10 year olds don't take naps!" Emma protests. When her mother looks back at her with a raised eye brow Emma rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean!"

"Cranky 10 year olds, that have been in the sun all day…" Snow trails off when the boat suddenly rocks violently to the side.

She slips off the bow making her way to Emma, who is gripping the helm with fright, "What the hell was that?"

The boat rocks yet again and Snow frowns when there is a large splash to their right. She grabs her bow along with her arrows, standing on the rise in front of the helm. Her arrow ready, "Emma, go into the cabins!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you out here alone!" Emma yells, jumping when a large wave of water hits her square in the face, "We need to raise the anchor."

"No, it's not a storm." Snow says, "It's the mermaids. Emma I _need_ you to go below deck."

"No! I can help." Emma says, yanking the dagger out of her mother's boot, knowing the sword would be far too big for her to handle in her current state.

"Emma, get below deck now!" Her mother yells as she fires an arrow into the crystal blue water below.

Her mother has never used that tone with her before, and Emma finds herself quickly making her way towards the stairs that lead to the cabins below, knowing not to argue with her mother. She's just about to step onto the first stairs, when she hears it, the sound of a crying infant. Emma frowns in confusion and takes a tentative step towards the right side of the boat. The boat rocks again but this time she grabs onto the rail to steady herself.

"Emma! What are you doing? Get away from there!" Snow calls out frantically.

"Don't you hear it?" Emma asks her in confusion as an arrow zips past her and a loud wail is heard behind her, but Emma pays no attention to it as she looks back to the sound of the crying, "It's a baby."

"Emma, there are no babies here. Honey, just go back downstairs." Snow says frantically, as she tries to make her way towards Emma, but the rocking of the boat intensifies and she ends up flat on her back, all the while still calling out to Emma.

"But, Mom the baby." Emma says again as she looks around the ship, trying to source the crying. She then looks to the back for the boat, the furthest point away from her mother and slowly begins to make her way there, ignoring her mother's calls.

"Emma!"

"I have to save the baby." Emma says again, as she grips one of the ropes to steady herself as she climbs over some crates.

"Emma!"

The water around them is choppy now, the boat staggering dangerously from left to right, but Emma pays no attention to it as she walks to the back of the boat, the cries getting louder with each step she takes. When she grabs onto the rail, her eyes widen when she looks over not seeing a baby but her mother swimming in the ocean, she's dressed in purple, with long brown hair flowing in the water. Emma frowns in confusion, as she looks back across the boat to see her mother again trying to make her way towards her screaming her name as the woman in the water begins to call out to her as well.

"Mom!" Emma calls out, holding out her hand to the woman.

"Emma no!" Snow screams, already figuring out what's happening, but her screams go on deaf ears.

"Emma, you have to save me." The woman in the water calls out to Emma both hands out stretched to her.

"Mommy." Emma mutters softly as she puts her foot on the rail, she's just about to lean further off the rail, when she finds herself being yanked back into the boat violently.

"Mommy!" Emma screams out frantically her arms out stretched just as a large wave engulfs both her and Snow a woman in jet black hair jumping towards them her tails swishing in the water. Snow picks up the dagger on the floor flinging it at woman who falls back into the ocean with a scream.

"You're okay." Snow murmurs as Emma shakes violently in her arms, "I got you."

"Mommy." Emma sobs out clinging to Snow's soaked clothes.

The hair on Snow's neck stand at edge at Emma's sobs, something isn't right. Her daughter, despite the change still had the demeanor of her adult self, but as this small child clings to Snow, Snow has a sinking something is seriously wrong.

"Mommy." Emma mutters, rubbing her cheek against Snow's damp skin, "I thought I lost you."

"You won't ever lose me, baby." Snow promises, as she places a kiss on Emma's head, her worry increasing yet again as her daughter clings to her side, both of them soaking wet.

The water calms considerably but neither of them move, Snow knows they both need to get out of their wet clothes. Part of her is almost afraid to call disturb her daughter, whose sobs of since subside, but she's yet to let go of Snow, which in itself is odd. That sinking feeling in the pit of Snow's stomach returns as she slowly nudges her daughter.

"Emma?" She calls out tentatively.

Emma slowly pulls back looking at her with wide frighten eyes, her tiny fingers still grasping Snow's shirt tightly, almost as though she's afraid Snow will disappear. "Where am I?"

With those three words Snow's entire world just turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finished on the premiere just as planned ;). I hope you all enjoy this short little fic and more importantly enjoy the premiere ****tonight! :) Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this. I love getting your feedback :)**

* * *

"Where am I?" Emma asks again, "Where are you taking me?"

Snow freezes at Emma's words, almost afraid to voice her next question, "Do you know who I am?"

Emma looks at her as if she sprouted two heads, "You're my mom, duh."

Snow has to bite back a smile at that comment, it's such an _Emma_ thing to say. But Snow's amusement is short lived, because she doesn't understand what is going on and it scares her more than anything. She keeps her face passive, to ensure she doesn't scare her daughter, but a million thoughts are running through her head as she tries to figure this out.

But her knowledge of Neverland is slim to none, even more so the creatures in it and the magic they possessed. She remembers both Gold and Regina stating early on that their magic works different here and by extension that means Emma's does as well. They don't even know what Emma is truly capable of in _their_ land, far less what can happen in Neverland. Emma's recent predicament _before_ the mermaids attacked showing just how unpredictable her magic can be, or can be affected by Neverland, now even more so. Snow is at a lost of what to do, she wishes her husband were here, he would not know what to do any more than Snow would but his presence alone would calm Snow greatly.

Snow eyes the overtone rowboat inside the boat, and then the waves crashing on the shore a few miles away. She entertains the idea of just taking Emma and rowing to the land, but then she remembers both Hook and Gold's warnings about the lands. As well as the idea of dealing with the mermaids on such a small boat with her daughter, makes her stop that line of thought immediately.

She is so deep in her thoughts she doesn't hear Emma, until she feels a large tug at her arm, she looks down to see Emma glaring up at her. Her blond hair stuck to her forehead and water still dripping down her chin. They are both soaked to the bone.

"_Mom_!" Emma calls out again, pouting at Snow, "I'm hungry."

Snow can't help but laugh at that, she is not exactly sure what state of mind her daughter is in, and what memories her daughter exactly possess, for her to know who Snow is, but yet she is clearly not the 28 year old Snow knows. Despite all of this, Emma is still very much _Emma_ and thinking about her stomach first.

"We have some fruit and fish." Snow offers as she stands up next to her daughter, "But first we have to get out of these wet clothes."

At Emma's look of distain, Snow gives her daughter a pointed look, "It's either that or nothing."

Hunger clearly wins that battle and Emma's shoulder drop with a sigh as she follows Snow below deck, clearly put out about her options. "I want a cheese burger, with fries."

Snow bites back a laugh at her daughter's grumblings. She's seen Emma have this exact same conversation with Henry, a million times over and for a brief second she marvels in the thought that she gets to have something as mundane as arguing over a meal with her daughter. Although to be fair, adult Emma isn't any better, the dramatics and the whining is subdued but Emma still complains about food choices on occasions.

At the thought of her grandson, Snow heart tightens, she wonders where he is, hoping that he is safe, but she knows the likelihood of that is slim. Her blood boils with anger when she thinks of Tamara and Greg and part of her hopes that mischievous and adventurous part of her grandson allows him to somehow get away from their clutches. But then she worries about him being all alone.

"Mom, the food." Emma voices rings out bringing her from her thoughts yet again.

She already changed out of her wet clothes and now wearing her father's t-shirt, Snow realizes with a pang, the difference in this Emma and _her_ Emma, when the 10 year old doesn't seem all that bothered with wearing the t-shirt. Don't get her wrong she adores seeing her daughter like this, getting to see her at such a young age, but she misses _her_ Emma and she's worried that they may never find a way to get her back.

"I'm coming _princess_ Emma." Snow teases as she changes out of her wet clothes and into something dry.

"I'm not a princess." Emma retorts, she glares at her mother one last time before she heads up the stairs.

Snow bites her lip at that, she's trying to figure out what exactly her daughter remembers, without outright asking her, but she still is at a lost of what to do. Clearly the fact that they are in a boat in the middle of an ocean is not alarming to Emma, so part of Snow still thinks that _her_ Emma is somewhere in there, she just doesn't know how to get her back.

* * *

"Mom?" Emma calls out quietly, as the two sit side by side sharing a basket of fruit after having their fish.

"Yes, Emma?" Snow asks. Before Emma turned into a child, Snow could count on one hand how many times Emma has called her by that name, but since turning Snow has lost count how many times Emma has called her that, and its comforting in all this to say the least.

"What were those things?" Emma asks gesturing to the ocean.

Snow freezes at that, she's about to continue, but Emma surprises her when she scoots closer to Snow resting her head on Snow's arm yawning. Snow smiles as she leans against the crate allowing Emma to put her head on her lap, something her daughter does without asking. She starts to run her fingers through Emma's hair, taking out the braids as she speaks.

"Those were mermaids."

"They were freaking scary." Emma murmurs, but Snow can hear the fright in her daughter's tone and the way she clings a little tighter to Snow's leg as she speaks.

"Language." Snow says automatically.

"Sorry." Emma says sheepishly, wincing when Snow tugs a little too hard on a strand of her hair, "But why were they coming after me?"

"Mermaids don't like kids." Snow says simply, deciding to not go into detail to scare Emma anymore that she already is.

"Well that's not very nice." Emma declares, the child like way she answers making Snow smile.

"No it's not. But they won't harm you." Snow promises.

"Duh Mom, you won't let them get me." Emma says easily, as her eyes flutter closed, "You'll protect me."

Snow heart swells at her daughter's words, at the utter and complete trust she has in her. She tries not to let her emotions get the best of her, as to not alert Emma as she speaks, "I'll _always_ protect you."

"No matter what?" Emma asks sleepily, Snow can see she's taking all of her energy to finish the conversation.

"No matter what." Snow echoes with a promise as she kisses Emma's forehead, "Go to sleep baby girl."

Emma hums at that, as she settles deeper into Snow's lap, catching Snow by surprise when she utters the next words," Love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Snow says her voice catching in her throat. It's the first time her daughter has ever said those words to her. She knows Emma loves her, but to hear those words, Snow's heart just swells with joy. She brushes Emma's bangs away from her forehead, watching as sleep finally takes over her small body, "More than you can ever imagine."

Snow continues to watch Emma sleep, watching the way her eyelids flutter ever so often and she snores softly, a telltale sign that she is in deep sleep. Soon enough, Snow's own eyes begin to get heavy and she too drifts off, with her arm resting on her daughter's torso.

* * *

Both Snow and Emma awake with a start as the boat is rocking from side to side violently, Emma clings to her mother immediately on waking her green eyes wide with fright, "What's going on?"

Snow looks out into the ocean to see the waters are rough, large waves already crashing onto the side of the boat, making it move violently from side to side. The night skies are clear, twinkling with stars and Snow knows that the mermaids are back.

"It's the mermaids, isn't it?" Emma asks worriedly, her tiny hand slipping into Snow's as she squeezes it tightly, "They came back for me?"

"I won't let them get you." Snow promises. She walks over to her bow and arrows, before she grabs them she crouches down so she's eye level with Emma who is looking at her with wide eyes, jumping every time a wave crashes into the boat. She squeezes Emma's hand in reassurance. "I need you to go below deck and wait for me."

"But what if they hurt you?" Emma asks her lip trembling with fright.

"I'll be okay." Snow promises, hating that she may very well be lying to her daughter, "I need you to go down there, and do not come up unless I come for you okay? If you hear me calling you, don't answer me."

Emma's eyes widen at that, "But…"

"No, buts… promise me okay?" Snow asks as she holds onto Emma's shoulders before Emma could stumble forward. Emma takes that as an initiative to wrap her arms around Snow's waist squeezing it tightly.

The boat then rocks violently again and they are both drenched as a wave crashes into the boat, Snow reluctantly pulls back as she grabs her bow and arrows, "Go Emma!"

Emma looks at her one last time, before she quickly makes her way to the stairs. Once Snow makes sure that Emma goes below deck for sure this time, Snow jumps onto one of the creates, her arrow ready as she fires one into the ocean. The night sky making it more difficult for her to see the swimming creatures below.

The screeching sound of the mermaids getting hit, that much more satisfying to hear than Snow ever thought it would be. Snow's so busy looking out for more mermaids she doesn't see the hand grabbing at her ankle before its too late and she feels herself being pulled into the deep blue see. Her hand still clenched around three arrows. She kicks as hard as she can, enough to get the mermaid to loosen its hold on her ankle so she can swim to the surface.

She breathes in deeply, her head bobbing in the water as she looks around for any more mermaids, until she hears it. The sound of a child's voice, _her_ child's voice.

"Mom!" Emma screams, leaning over the side of the boat as she looks down at her, her blond hair whipping in the wind.

"Emma! Go back to the cabins!" Snow screams frantically spluttering when a wave hits her in the face.

"No!" Emma yells back, "I can't lose you!"

Snow wonders briefly if that is _her _Emma, but before she can think about it, she feels her body being pulled back into the water. When she opens her eyes she's face to face with blood shot red eyes staring back at her, large fangs prominent as the mermaid's mouth opens wide screeching at Snow. Immediately Snow takes one of her arrows plunging it into the mermaid's chest.

The next time Snow surfaces, coughing as her lungs get much needed air, her eyes widen when she sees Emma standing on the edge of the boat holding onto the rope steadying herself, another rope tied around her waist.

"Emma! Don't jump in!" Snow says frantically, as she starts to swim towards the boat, the arrows in her hand making it difficult for her, "Emma!"

"I'm coming to save you!" Emma says, and Snow heart drops when she realizes that was the mermaids plan all along.

"Emma don't! Throw me the rope. I'll pull myself in!" Snow says again, spitting out sea water as another wave crashes over her.

But she watches in horror as Emma jumps feet first into the deep blue sea. Before she can even get to her daughter, she feels something grab hold of her leg yet again, "Emma!"

"Mom! I'm coming!" Emma says as she swims towards Snow, but before she can even begin to move, Snow watches in horror as Emma screams and plunges deep into the water before her very eyes.

"Emma!"

Snow kicks and screams as the mermaids keeps her afloat preventing her from going below the surface of the water for her daughter, "Emma!"

She screams yet again this time taking her arrow and stabbing the clammy arm that's wrapped around her arm. She tries to stab the next one, but find herself unable to move, "No! Emma!"

She screams yet again, watching the still water with horror, she knows her daughter has been under water too long. She's about to try attack the mermaids yet again when the entire lagoon lights up with a bright light, the two creatures that are holding her back suddenly disappear. Snow's just about to dive underwater to search for her daughter when suddenly a mane of bright blond hair pops up out of the water.

"Emma?" Snow cries frantically as she begins to swim towards her, "Emma!"

To Snow's utter relief Emma turns around looking at her, her eyes wide as she coughs. It's not till Snow reaches her daughter does she realize she's now looking at her fully grown daughter.

"Mom!" Emma says spluttering as Snow's frantic movements causes some water to splatter onto her face.

"You're okay!" Snow breathes with relief as she threads water to keep herself afloat but all she wants to do is hold her daughter.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asks as she wipes her face.

"The mermaids." Snow says breathlessly.

"Did I jump in?" Emma asks sheepishly, and that's when Snow realizes Emma doesn't remember any of her time when she reverted back to being a child.

"Let's get back on the boat first." Snow suggests as she takes Emma's hand squeezing it tightly, before they begin to swim back to the boat.

"Hopefully those fuckers won't be back." Emma mutters besides Snow, shivering slightly.

Snow laughs loudly at that, she never thought she would be so glad to hear her daughter's foul mouth.

As soon as they both collapse back onto the boat with a heap, Snow quickly crawls over to Emma pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Emma immediately wraps her arms around her mother, rubbing Snow's back as she speaks softly, "I'm okay."

Snow releases a sob at Emma's words, tightening her grip around her again, "I thought I lost you."

"It's okay. I'm okay." Emma reassures her.

After a few moments Snow pulls back and sighs as she collapses onto the side of the boat, wiping her face, which is now soaked with a mixture of her tears and salt water. She looks across at Emma who is also breathing heavily, still clearly shaken, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was a woman, who looked like you, but she had long hair, calling me telling me to save her." Emma says quietly, "I was just about to go in. Then, next thing I know I'm underwater and these scary ass banshee looking things are screaming at me. I held out my hand and then they all disappeared. Like last time at the lake."

"Those were mermaids." Snow clarifies, "But you didn't jump in that time. I got to you in time. But something happened, you somehow became a 10 year old."

Emma's eyes widen at that, but she remains quiet as Snow continues to tell her the story, Emma then crawls over to her mother collapsing against the side of the boat sighing, "Sorry, you know cause kid me was so stubborn."

Snow releases a great big laugh at that, squeezing Emma's hand, "Honey, I didn't need to see you as a kid to know you would have been stubborn at _any_ age."

Emma grins sheepishly at that, shrugging her shoulders. Snow laughs again resting her head on Emma's shoulders, at which Emma in return rests her head against Snow, "It's a good thing you did, otherwise I probably would have been taken by the mermaids and you would have still been a kid."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why _aren't_ I kid anymore?" Emma asks curiously.

"I think, you are more powerful than any of us really thought." Snow says tentatively, unsure how Emma will take that.

Sure enough Emma remains silent after Snow's comment, but she has yet to pull away from Snow, which Snow sees at a good thing. After a beat Emma speaks softly, so much so that if Snow's head wasn't directly under Emma's she 's pretty sure she would not have heard her.

"Thanks, for protecting me."

Snow pulls back at that, "You remember that?"

Emma's nose scrunch up in thought, "Yea, but its like a vague memory."

"Do you remember anything else?" Snow asks almost shyly, not wanting to bring up Emma's declaration of love, but her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I remember something about cheese burgers?" Emma asks with slight confusion.

Snow laughs at Emma's words as she stands up offering her hand to her daughter to help her up, which Emma takes easily as she stands. She's about to let go but Emma pulls her back and wraps her arms around Snow.

"I love you, Mom." Emma says softly.

"I love you too, Emma." Snow responds, holding back a sob just as Emma pulls back, smiling at her sheepishly, clearly slightly uncomfortable with her uncharacteristic display of affection.

"Don't start to cry." Emma warns lightly, making Snow laugh.

"C'mon. Let's go get you son back." Snow says with a smile.

Emma nods walking ahead of Snow towards to cabins. The opportunity to see her daughter as a child is something Snow would forever cherish, but she's forever grateful to have _her_ Emma back where she belongs.


End file.
